611
PLEASE NOTE: THIS 611 PAGE WAS ORIGINALLY SET UP FOR THE BEAR IDENTIFIED TO US AS 611 IN 2017. THE RELEASE OF THE 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS RIVER BOOK REVEALED THAT THE BEAR THAT WAS IDENTIFIED TO US IN 2017 AS 611 IS NOT BELIEVED TO BE 603. THE INFORMATION, PHOTOS, AND VIDEOS FROM THIS PAGE ARE NOW BEING MOVED TO THE 603 WIKI PAGE ~ LTC 2019.06.09 WIKI PAGE WARNING: 2018.06.18 ~ THE RELEASE OF THE 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS RIVER BOOK HAS PROVIDED CONFLICTING INFORMATION REGARDING BEARS 603 , 611, AND 801 WHEN COMPARED TO INFORMATION PREVIOUSLY PROVIDED ABOUT THESE BEARS IN PRIOR COMMUNICATIONS WITH NPS STAFF / FORMER KNP&P RANGERS. WE HAVE REQUESTED ADDITIONAL INFORMATION / CONFIRMATION / CLARIFICATION FROM THE RANGERS. (LTC 2018.06.19) PAGE 78 OF THE 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS RIVER BOOK PROVIDES THIS INFORMATION AND PHOTOS FOR BEAR 603 (previously identified to cam viewers as bear 611 ): '' 603 INFO 2018 BoBr PAGE 78.JPG|603's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 78 603 INFO 2018 BoBr PAGE 78 INFO ONLY.JPG|603's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 78 (info only) '' PAGE 83 OF THE 2018 BEARS OF BROOKS RIVER BOOK PROVIDES THIS INFORMATION AND PHOTOS FOR BEAR 801 (previously identified to cam viewers as bear 603): '' 801 INFO 2018 BoBr PAGE 83.JPG|801's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 83 801 INFO 2018 BoBr PAGE 83 INFO ONLY.JPG|801's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 83 (info only) '' Please note: The 2018 Bears of Brooks River book does not include a page for bear 611. '' ''2018.06.19: SUBMITTED THE FOLLOWING QUESTION VIA THE "ASK YOUR BEARCAM QUESTION" FEATURE: ''Page 83 of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book is for bear 801. It states that 801 was first identified as a subadult in 2015. Bears that were newly assigned numbers in 2015 were assigned numbers in the 600 series (examples 600, 602, and 603). Ranger Leslie did not seem to deviate from assigning numbers in the same series in a given year, so I can't help but wonder if there is a typo associated with the bear shown on page 83 of the 2018 edition of the book. Will you please confirm that the information on page 83 for bear 801 is accurate? The other thing that is confusing is that this bear was previously identified to cam viewers as bear 603 and the bear that appears on the 603 page (page 78) of the 2018 edition of the book was previously identified to us as bear 611. There is no page in the 2018 edition for bear 611. Would you please also confirm that the bear that appears on the page for 603 is in fact 603 and not 611? '' 'Life History:' '2015:' 'Fall:' 611 was observed at least 3 times during official bear monitoring session in Fall 2015 and initially classified as an adult male. The following Fall 2015 NPS photos were shared with us by Ranger Jeanne. 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 04 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 03 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 02 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 01 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 'September 2015:' From 12/10/2017 Filling the Gaps blog by Mike Fitz: ' 611 PIC 2015.09.xx NPS PHOTO IN FILLING THE GAPS BLOG BY MIKE FITZ 2017.12.10.jpg|611 September 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC 2015.09.xx NPS PHOTO IN FILLING THE GAPS BLOG BY MIKE FITZ 2017.12.10 ZOOM.JPG|611 September 2015 NPS photo (zoom) ' '2016:' 611 does not appear on the 2016 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . However, that does not mean that 611 did not use the Brooks River area in 2016, it just means he was not observed three times during official bear monitoring sessions by the KNP&P bear monitor. This was also the case in 2017, but there are photos to document 611's use of the river in 2017 (see 2017 section below). Brown bears do alter their behaviors for various reasons, so it is possibl that 611 found access to females for mating and adequate food resources in other locations in 2016. We will continue to look for photos or videos of 611 from 2016 in the Brooks River area. '2017: ' 611 does not appeear on the unnofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List , Please note, the July 2017 Bear Monitoring session ended on August 2, 2017 per Ranger Leslie in the August 2, 2017 live chat she did with Ranger Clint. 611 does not appear on the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 611 is a bear that Ranger Leslie had on her list of possibilities for an adult male bear that was observed in spring / summer of 2017 with wounds / scars under both eyes. Adult male bear 603 was on the top of Ranger Leslie's possibilities list as an ID for the adult male bear observed with wounds / scars under both eyes in spring / summer 2017. As it turns out, 603 was the adult male bear that was eventually identified as the bear that was observed in spring / summer of 2017 with wounds / scars under both eyes, not 611. 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' None known at this time 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' There were no known darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 611 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study in 2016. '2017:' There were no known darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 611 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study in 2017. Category:Bear Book